So Hollow
by BonneNuit
Summary: ShikaxNaruto AU Shikamaru is the resident bad boy at Konoha High. Naruto is a new transfer student. The two don't exactly hit it off at first, but their relationship develops regardless of what either of them think they want. Yaoi and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck this shit

So Hollow

Inspired by a picture on deviant art of Shikamaru with his hair down, the link is on my profile.

Summary: ShikaxNaru pairing. This is very alternative universe and a lot of out-of-characters. Shikamaru is very out of character, he is still lazy and intelligent but he is a bit of a bad boy at Konoha High. Naruto is a new transfer student. Eventual yaoi and shounen-ai, lemon, hot man sex.

Story Warnings: Yaoi means boy on boy! Shikamaru _is _going to be the dominant one in the relationship, so if you don't like that turn back now. There _will _be sex scenes later on, but there will be warnings in that chapter for underage readers or people who don't like to read smut. Oh yeah, there is also cursing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Author note: This chapter is pretty much just character description so feel free to skim, but some characters do look and act different so it is beneficial to read this.

Chapter One

"Fuck this shit." Shikamaru drawled out as he took a drag off a cigarette.

"I know what you mean, man." Kiba responded, eager to agree with the leader of their group.

Shikamaru was the18 year old unofficial leader of their group of friends at Konoha high. Shikamaru was an intelligent boy who didn't give a shit about anything except for smoking and occasionally kicking people's asses. His dark brunette hair was thick and cut hap hazardously so it fell in chunks around his shoulders. His right eyebrow was pierced and both of his ears.

Their little group included Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, all seniors at the high school. They had all been friends since they were in elementary school and stuck together though everything, they had even all turned into bad boys together.

It had all started when they had gotten bored with monotone life of Konoha and were looking for something different. Shikamaru was always skipping class and not paying attention so it wasn't that big of a leap for him to just say "screw it" all together. When the Akatsuki gang beat up Rock Lee is friends had responded in kind and realized how fun it was to do so.

Since then they had been battling with the Akatsuki off and on, but they don't really consider themselves a "gang." They are just a group of friends who butt heads with a gang. The rest of the students at Konoha don't really understand this distinction.

Shikamaru and his friends were currently hanging out on the roof of the school skipping class. Shikamaru was bored, as usual, as were the rest of there crew. Nothing new had happened with the Akatsuki lately and Shikamaru felt a little fidgety. None of his friends seemed to share this desire for something new, so he hadn't really brought it up.

Naruto glanced around nervously at the front office, trying not to look as out of sorts as he felt.

"New student?" One of the secretaries said kindly. Naruto nodded his head and the woman smiled. "Relax; everyone has to go through that at least once. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ahh, Uzumaki. That means you are with counselor Tsunade. Go down the hall and the fifth door on your right is her office.

"Thank you!" Naruto said, giving his 1000 watt smile. The secretary replied in kind and he went along his way.

Naruto was 19 years old with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes that seemed too glamorous to be the real color. He was wearing an orange shirt that said 'Believe it!' and a pair of grey cargo pants.

He opened the door and the middle aged woman looked up from her desk. All Naruto could think was "Boobs!!" This was a natural reaction to such large breasts, so Tsunade forgave him for staring.

"He he, I'm Uzumaki, I'm starting school here today."

Tsunade smiled and gestured him into her office. "Let me look you up on my computer and I'll get your schedule printed off for you. I'll have someone with a similar schedule show you around."

Naruto tried to keep his eyes off her chest as printed it off. "There's a student with the same schedule as you, but he is usually not even in class so I'll page the school for him." Naruto nodded his thanks as Tsunade got onto the intercom.

"Shikamaru Nara to the guidance center, Shikamaru Nara please come to the guidance center. Don't make me come find you."

On the roof of the building said Nara rolled his eyes and stood up. "What a pain…" He left the other boys with a wave and strolled down to Tsunade's office. He wondered what the troublesome woman wanted this time; she was always on his case.

Shikamaru opened the door and blinked a few times at what he was seeing. From the back all Shikamaru could tell was that the kid had blond hair, but he had an alarmingly orange shirt on. _And he had a cute butt. _The boy turned around and gave him a smile, leaving Shikamaru momentarily disarmed. _A cute face too…Orange suits him._

He let out a deep sigh in greeting. "Ah! Nara, so nice of you to join us."

"How troublesome…" The blond kid blinked at him and glanced at Tsunade.

"I want you to show around Mr. Naruto Uzumaki to all of his classes and help him get acquainted with the school. Which means," she gave him a rather pointed look, "you also have to attend your classes."

"Hn."

"Well go on," Naruto threw a panicked look over his shoulder at Tsunade, which Shikamaru caught, causing him to smirk. "He doesn't bite. Well," she glowered at him, "Who knows what he gets up to these days."

Shikamaru's smirk deepened and Naruto didn't look very relieved.

"Um, okay…" They walked outside and Naruto recovered himself. "Nice to meet you, by the way!" Shikamaru just stuck his hands in his pockets apathetically in response. The boy might be cute, but that was no reason for Shikamaru to change his ways.

"So do you, ah, not normally go to class?"

Naruto was trying desperately for conversation; the silence between them kind of freaked him out. He was also a little teensy bit afraid of the boy. He was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath a baggy black t shirt that said 'I don't really care,' with black pants and cargo boots. He had a pierced eyebrow and jagged hair that hit his shoulder.

"Class is boring." Shikamaru honored him with a short response.

"What do you do instead of go to class?"

"We're here now." Their first class was math with Iruka Umino as their professor. He looked up and was startled to see Shikamaru in this class as well as a new student.

"Well, Mr. Nara, thank you for gracing us with your presence." A shrug from Shikamaru. "And you are?"

"Ah! Uzumaki Naruto, transferred here today." Iruka nodded and smiled at him,

"Well how about you introduce yourself to the class."

"Um, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen!" He gave a big grin to the class and propped his hands behind his head, showing off a sliver of tanned stomach that a few were leaning forward in their seats to get a closer look at.

"Welcome Naruto!" Iruka said cheerily, "You can sit by Sasuke and since you don't have any books yet he would gladly share with you. Right Sasuke?" The black haired boy glowered in response but didn't say anything. "Okay Naruto! He's the sulky boy in the back on the right, across from Mr. Nara."

Naruto gave Iruka a grin and swing his knapsack lightly as he strolled to the back. Most of the students liked him already for his happy disposition and were smiling back just as happily.

In the back Shikamaru and Sasuke were glowering at each other hatefully. It was well known that Sasuke was the little brother of Itachi Uchiha who was a member of the Akatsuki gang. Therefore he and Shikamaru did not get along.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and tried to ignore the tense atmosphere. "Um, thanks for sharing with me Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed. There were lots of smiley people in this class, he had seen them, but instead he was stuck between two anti-social guys who seemed to be glowering at each other more than paying attention. Hopefully his other classes weren't like that.

Okay! So that's the first chapter, just had to get that out of the way. And there is a vote! Do you want another guy to have a crush/ one-sided relationship with Naruto…? A) No, I just want to read a ShikaxNaru damn it! B) Sasuke C) Gaara D) Other, and please specify.

Yosh! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 2

Naruto's Schedule (And hence Shikamaru's as well)

_Monday_: All classes (Math, English, Science, History, **Lunch, **Health, and Physical Education)

_Tuesday_: Math, English, **Lunch, **History, Health

_Wednesday_: Math, Science, **Lunch**, History, Physical Education

_Thursday:_ English, Science, **Lunch, **Health, Physical Education

_Friday:_ All classes

Shikamaru had grudgingly shown Naruto to the rest of his classes, trudging along and wishing he was somewhere else. Regardless of Shikamaru's apparent disregard for him, Naruto continued to talk to him with comments about the high school and Konoha in general as well as questions that Shikamaru had no intention of answering.

Undiscouraged, Naruto continued talking whenever he had the chance; Shikamaru simply let the words flow over him without any irritation or interest. At lunch he showed Naruto to the cafeteria, but was planning on going to the roof himself.

"If you want anything to eat, get it now 'cuz I'm heading up to the roof for lunch and I don't want to have to come look for you." Naruto gave him a large smile and dashed over to get some food before following Shikamaru up to the roof.

Shikamaru's arrival on the roof was sounded by a hail of yells from his friends and a muttered 'troublesome' from Shikamaru. His friends glanced curiously at Naruto and then pointedly at Shikamaru.

"This is Naruto. Tsunade made me show him around today." Naruto gave a bright smile and wave, desperately hiding how uncomfortable he was around these guys who looked tough enough to eat him in one bite.

"This is Kiba, Shino, Lee and Neji." Kiba and Lee returned Naruto's large smile while Neji and Shino didn't even grunt. Naruto sat down nervously with his food and gulped it down while Lee and Kiba rattled on about whatever with Shikamaru and Neji occasionally giving input and Shino not saying anything.

When Naruto finally felt comfortable joining the conversation as well, he and Kiba instantly clicked. Both boys were loud and boisterous in their own way which may them well suited to being friends.

The bell rang, signaling the end to lunch. Kiba groaned when Shikamaru and Naruto stood up to go to class.

"Ah, man, what do you have to go to class for. Just hang out up here till school ends."

Naruto just laughed and shook his head. "I can't miss my first day of classes of all things!"

Kiba chuckled knowingly, "You'll see it our way soon. School here is boring, especially if you actually go to those dumb ass classes."

Naruto smiled and waved at him before heading down to class with Shikamaru. They entered the classroom but the teacher was nowhere in sight.

"The teacher is Kakashi Hatake, he's never on time." Shikamaru took a seat in the very back and immediately sat down and slumped over the desk, falling asleep. Naruto eyed the classroom and noticed several girls giggling at him. He smirked and puffed out his chest before swaggering over to them.

Shikamaru opened an eye when he didn't hear Naruto plop next to him, then saw him flirting with some sluts who were usually hanging off of Sasuke Uchiha, with or without his permission. He let out a sigh, it would be too troublesome to go over there and pull the leaches off of him.

10 minutes into class Professor Kakashi finally arrived at class claiming that he had to help a dolphin cross the street. Naruto detached himself from the leaches and sat by Shikamaru, the boy wasn't _really _his friend, but he preferred him over the girls he had found out were not very bright or interesting other than in looks.

He prodded Shikamaru awake but he just turned his head to the other side and ignored the professor. Naruto shrugged it off and paid attention to the professor who seemed more interested in talking about sex than about sexually transmitted diseases. It was making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

To entertain himself he tried to wake Shikamaru up under the guise of getting him to pay attention to class. It was only when the bell rang that Shikamaru lifted his head up from the desk so they could go to their final class.

Physical Education with Guy Might. Naruto was very glad that he didn't have clothes to change into for P.E. because he didn't think he would be able to handle this teacher without some leeway. Shikamaru was also glad that he didn't give a shit about classes enough to dress out.

This was one of the few classes that Lee attended and Naruto was thinking that Lee was the spawn of Guy or something. That was the only way he could explain there over enthusiasm for something like dodge ball. While Naruto did find their attitudes a little excessive, he couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Shikamaru lazily watched the game of dodge ball with not expression, but was secretly amused by Naruto who was cheering on the side lines. He snuck a look at the boy out of the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but smile. He may be troublesome, but Shikamaru could at least put up with him, which was more than he could say about most people.

When class ended Naruto gave Lee a high five and Shikamaru took this moment to study him without looking suspicious. He was very adorable. People gave Shikamaru a very wide berth as he stared at Naruto. He wondered if Naruto would treat him differently if he knew all the rumors going around about him. Especially if he knew that some of them weren't just rumors.

The cute kid waved Lee off and then turned to Shikamaru with that large smile of his. Naruto was just about to say something when Kiba came barreling in and tackled him. "Naruto!"

Naruto laughed and shoved Kiba off of him. "Hey Kiba."

"Come hang out with us now, we'll show you around town!"

"We will?" Shikamaru said, he didn't really mind, but he had to keep up appearances.

"Yes! Please Naruto?" Kiba gave him large puppy eyes that Naruto instantly caved to.

"Of course! Not like I have anything else to do anyways."

"Good! C'mon!" He started dragging Naruto away with Shikamaru grudgingly following. He just knew that troublesome brat was going to get integrate into their group whether he liked it or not. The kid may not be so bad but he would probably go crying home to momma when he saw what they got up to.

Naruto and Kiba goofed off in front of him and Shikamaru tried to keep from staring at Naruto's ass which was just begging to be stared at. The pants he was wearing was loose, but when he turned a certain way they hugged his ass nicely, giving Shikamaru a great view.

Shino and Neji were patiently waiting for them out front and Lee bounded past them as soon as they got there. People were staring at them more than normal which Shikamaru assumed was because of Naruto…in a see of black clothing and dark hair Naruto was wearing orange and had bright blond hair.

The fact that Naruto stuck out like a sore thumb when he was with them didn't change how well he had adapted to the group and got along with them. It kind of made Shikamaru disappointed because it would interesting if Naruto was different. Not that he didn't like his friends, but something different cut into the dull boredom and Konoha; if it was also something adorably cute like Naruto it was just another plus.

This is the vote so far:

A) I want to read just Shikamaru x Naruto: 4

B) One-sided Sasuke x Naruto: 3

C) One-sided Gaara x Naruto: 4

D) One-sided Other x Naruto: Itachi: 3

Shino: 1

So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but hopefully the end of this chapter will make up for it! And this chapter is also a little longer than the others, so enjoy!

Chapter 3

They dragged Naruto all around town and he didn't seem to mind. Well, more like Kiba and Lee drug him around with Shino, Neji and Shikamaru following at a safe distance. Neji and Shino weren't quite sure about Naruto yet, but were willing to give him a chance. If Shikamaru could put up with him, they could too.

Kiba was currently trying to pull Naruto in one direction and Lee tried to pull him in the other. Naruto pleaded for help with his eyes to Shikamaru, making him sigh to himself. He yanked the two boys off poor Naruto easily and grabbed his arm myself.

"Stop being troublesome. Let's go see Choji and get something to eat."

"Choji?" Naruto asked.

"He's a friend that works at a food joint we like to eat at."

Naruto nodded and then looked down at his arm, which Shikamaru was still holding tightly. "You can let go of my arm now."

Shikamaru fought down a blush at his actions and nodded briefly before letting go. Kiba snickered behind him while Neji just looked at him knowingly while Lee looked clueless. Shino showed no reaction.

The place that Choji worked at was actually a diner owned by his parents. They taught him to cook when he was younger and when he graduated from high school last year he started working there full time. It was a great place to get a burger and a smoothie. Absolutely delicious.

They chose a comfortable booth nestled in the corner of the diner with Naruto seated between Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru had stretched his arms out behind the seat casually which coincidentally put his arm behind Naruto's head. Naruto didn't notice however, and continued to read the menu.

However, Neji noticed and raised an eyebrow which Shikamaru returned with an amused stare. Lee was happily ignorant of the transaction and Kiba was playfully fighting with Naruto over the menu.

A girl named Sakura took their orders and stared curiously and Shikamaru who had his arm practically around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was either completely oblivious of it or ignoring it. Either way, Shikamaru was happy with the outcome.

Choji, a cheerful plump guy, came out to join them for break. Naruto found himself instantly liking the guy and they got along well. Choji also noticed the arm around Naruto's shoulder and snickered to himself. Naruto noticed the snicker and looked questioningly at him.

"Nothing, Naruto." Naruto shrugged it off and turned to talk to Kiba. Shikamaru smirked to himself at Naruto's ignorance and decided to use it to his advantage. While the boy was facing away from him he leaned his head down to Naruto's and sniffed his hair, being careful not to touch him.

Choji stifled his snickers as Naruto turned his head back and Shikamaru jerked his head away before Naruto noticed. It became a game that everyone was aware of except for Naruto and of course, Lee. Shikamaru would do something to Naruto while his head was turned away that people considered 'couple like.' When Sakura returned with their meal she was blushing and wouldn't meet Naruto and Shikamaru's eye.

Although Naruto tore vigorously into his burger, he had surprisingly good table manners. Shikamaru had gotten a chicken wrap himself but stole some of Naruto's fries. Naruto tried to bat his hands away, but he always managed to get one. While the others snickered at this flirtatious behavior, Lee exclaimed that it was the power of youth. Naruto threw a fry at him which Choji swiftly snagged and ate.

All in all they had a great time. The others were comfortable with Shikamaru's sexuality, but they were a little wary of whether Naruto shared this orientation. If he didn't than he was either ignorant of Shikamaru's advances, didn't care, or was also interested in Shikamaru.

It was getting pretty late in the afternoon so they started to head back to their respective houses. Shikamaru actually lived pretty close to Naruto's house so he walked him home.

"Do your parents not care where you are? You haven't called them once."

Naruto winced slightly, and tried to play it off with a smile, but Shikamaru noticed none the less. "Oh…I actually don't live with anybody."

Shikamaru saw past that shaky smile and into the depressed eyes of Naruto. He wondered why he was living alone, but decided not to breach the subject at this time.

"Well, if you want you can come hang out at my place for awhile, my parents are there but they won't care if you are there for a little while."

Naruto gave a genuine smile that lit of his whole face and made his eyes sparkle. "I would love to!" He exclaimed loudly. Shikamaru almost cringed at the high tone, but it wasn't so squeaky that he couldn't stand it.

They turned back to go to Shikamaru's house while Naruto blathered on about one thing or another with large gestures. Shikamaru let the sound wash over him as he made an effort not to stare at Naruto's cute expressions.

Shikamaru let himself into the house and was instantly hailed by his dad in the living room.

"Hey dad, I have a friend with me." Naruto beamed at Shikamaru's father and shook his hand. It was like looking at an older version of Shikamaru. If this was what Shikamaru looked like when he was older…he would age _very _nicely.

They headed upstairs to Shikamaru's room while Naruto followed happily. The room was dark, but very comfy. Bean bags were everywhere with a theme of dark red and blue. There was a few heavy metal band posters on the wall and randomly thrown around c.d. cases. Although it looked a little messy, overall it was organized.

A T.V. sat against one wall with a game station hooked up to it with a few controllers. Shikamaru sprawled out in one bean bag and Naruto in another next to it.

"Want to play video games?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically and they began. It started out relatively calm, but soon they were elbowing each other and yelling out mock insults while battling it out. Shikamaru was excellent in strategy, but Naruto made up for his own lack of strategy with enthusiasm.

They both won some and lost some; Shikamaru had Naruto in a one armed head lock while still playing on the controller when Shikamaru's mother came up. She laughed when she saw their position and when she had calmed down she told them that it was probably time for Naruto to go home since they both had school tomorrow.

She shook her head and commented that she had never seen Shikamaru so into a game before. She took note of Shikamaru's blush and laughed again. Both of his parents knew about his orientation and didn't care, Naruto was adorable and perfect for her son. Shikamaru needed somebody that could draw him out of his tough guy shell and help him enjoy life.

Shikamaru walked Naruto home and purposefully bumped his hand against Naruto's a couple of times, but pretended not to notice. Naruto shrugged it off as nothing, although was pleased with the closeness between them. He had fun with Shikamaru, but it wasn't like Shikamaru was his boyfriend or anything. Naruto wasn't even sure if he swung that way. He thought of Shikamaru as attractive, but doing anything about his attraction was another thing entirely.

Shikamaru, however, had no such qualms. He was comfortable with his sexuality and with liking Naruto. The kid was refreshing with his sunny smile and eyes that held a hint of sadness, but still glowed happily. Shikamaru was getting dragged into infatuation with the boy and he hadn't seen it coming. He had been happy when him and Naruto were playing video games, at their closeness and just enjoying each other's company.

Naruto stepped up a driveway to a relatively small house that was probably the perfect size for one or two people. He fumbled for his key on the porch, very aware of Shikamaru standing very close behind him. He turned to say good night to Shikamaru and was faced with a strong chest and Shikamaru staring directly down at him.

Naruto stuttered and was about to say something when Shikamaru placed his hands on either side of his head against the door and leaned down to gently kiss Naruto on the lips. He didn't use tongue or anything, just pressed firmly against those soft lips before moving his hands to cup the back of Naruto's head and thread his fingers through that soft silky hair.

A soft noise came from the back of Naruto's throat, but he didn't pull away or respond. Shikamaru took this as encouragement and softly nipped at Naruto's lips, making them open in response. His tongue explored Naruto's mouth as he pressed his own body firmly against Naruto's, trapping him against the door.

Naruto kind of liked the feeling of Shikamaru kissing him…it made him feel comfortable and loved. But it also scared him. He could feel Shikamaru's strong body pressing against him and it made him feel over powered. He turned his head sharply to the side to escape that wondrous mouth and drew in a deep breath.

Against him, Shikamaru hadn't loosed his grip on the back of Naruto's head and instead moved his face down to nuzzle the hair and marvel at the strawberry smell and softness. Naruto gasped at this and stuttered out his name, "Sh-shikamaru…"

Said boy opened his closed eyes and looked down at the adorable blond. "Sorry Naruto." He murmured back, placing a kiss on Naruto's head.

"It's just that…I like you! But I don't know if I like you like that…Do you know what I mean?" he glanced up at Shikamaru pleading with him to understand.

Shikamaru chuckled and slowly released Naruto. "I know what you mean Naruto." Although he stepped away from Naruto a little, he grasped his face with both hands and tilted his face up towards his own. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to get you to like me." And with that he placed another kiss against Naruto's lips and drew away from the blushing boy. "I'll see you tomorrow; meet me up on the roof before class."

And with that he walked away, making sure to give another wave to the stupefied boy standing on his doorstep. Naruto finally shook himself out of his stupor and let himself inside. What the hell just happened?

You can vote more than once!

This is the vote so far:

A) I want to read just Shikamaru x Naruto: 10

B) One-sided Sasuke x Naruto: 4

C) One-sided Gaara x Naruto: 8

D) One-sided Other x Naruto: Itachi: 4

Shino: 1

So please review! After the fifth chapter the 2 most popular will be pitted against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto woke to the sound of his alarm going off which he promptly threw across the room. With a sigh he rolled out of bed and got up to get ready. He took a shower and got dressed with a pair of heavy black cargo pants and a black shirt that screamed 'foxy' in orange writing.

Truthfully he was a little nervous about seeing Shikamaru again after the kiss. He liked Shikamaru as a friend, but Naruto didn't want him to expect anything from him. Walking to school, Naruto pondered this predicament. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night from thinking about it.

He arrived at school with 15 minutes to kill so he headed up to the roof. Shikamaru was sitting apart from the others a little and his bored face was quickly broken with a smile when he saw Naruto. Kiba and Lee hollered out there hellos while the others politely nodded.

Shikamaru was debating on whether or not he should go to class so he could hang around Naruto more. He wanted Naruto to just hang out with them all day, but it seemed like he was intent on actually going to class. The bell rang and Naruto stood up and surprisingly Shikamaru. The other boys looked at him curiously and Naruto blushed. Shikamaru didn't bother to explain and just went with Naruto.

All of Shikamaru's and Naruto's teachers were surprised to see Shikamaru actually in class. Granted, he still didn't pay attention- he was to busy giving discrete glances in Naruto's direction- but at least he was there. Naruto was ignorant enough to not notice the glances although it did make the teachers roll their eyes. It appeared that although Naruto had a positive effect on Shikamaru by getting him to go to class but was distracting him from the class.

At lunch they went up to see the rest of their friends and they convinced Naruto that he could skip health since Kakashi didn't really care if the students were there or not. They mostly goofed off and questioned Naruto about his past which he had so far managed to evade. No one else noticed how Naruto skillfully diverted the conversation away from it except for Shikamaru.

When the day finally ended, Shikamaru casually looped his arm over Naruto's shoulder. This time even Lee took notice of this and stared wide eyed for a second before he hopped around happily talking about eternal youth. They headed towards a local arcade before they pulled up short unexpectedly, making Naruto look around curiously.

Leaning against the arcade were five guys in their early twenties. They turned their heads to Shikamaru's group and Shikamaru's arm around Naruto instantly tightened and pulled Naruto closer and slightly behind him. The tallest in the group had red hair and piercings all over him. On his left stood a guy with long black hair and apathetic dark eyes, and just next to him stood a tall and bulky man with weird blue hair and three tattooed lines resembling slits under the outer corner of his eyes.

To the right of the red headed man was a blond haired guy with a patch over his left eye and just next to him a younger guy with blood red hair and a tattoo over his left eye that Naruto couldn't make out. Even Lee had stopped talking and was glowering at the guys who were now pushing themselves away from the wall.

"Ah, Nara, what a coincidence in seeing you here!" Said the red headed man

"Pein." Replied Shikamaru evenly. Pein? Naruto thought, what a weird name.

Pein's eyes flicked to Naruto and he smirked. "New member Shikamaru? This one is cute."

Shikamaru pushed Naruto fully behind him and glowered at the guys as Pein's men snickered. Naruto tried to peak around him in curiosity but Kiba and Lee blocked him.

"What are you doing here Pein?" Shikamaru snarled.

"Now, now Nara, this isn't anyone's territory. You have no claim to it."

"Neither do you."

Pein grinned at Shikamaru, "I'm just scoping it out for possible future transactions."

"I don't think so." Shikamaru snarled out.

Naruto was starting to have a bad feeling about this. He elbowed Kiba in the side and whispered to him, "Who are those guys?"

"They're part of the Akatsuki gang and that Pein guy is the leader." Kiba whispered back.

"Gang?" Naruto asked. "Does that mean you guys are a gang, too?"

This time it was Neji who answered, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "No, Naruto, we are just against the gang Akatsuki. We don't do what normal gangs do-"

He was cut off by the blue haired guy, "Except beating people up."

Glaring at him, Neji continued, "We don't beat up _innocent _people."

Shikamaru turned abruptly and started to drag Naruto away from the arcade while the rest of his friends followed. The Akatsuki looked on with amusement, snickering as Naruto glanced back over his shoulder at them.

Once they were out of sight from the arcade Shikamaru loosened his hold on Naruto, but didn't let go. He nodded to his friends who got the hint and cheerfully waved goodbye to Naruto and Shikamaru before walking off like nothing had happened. Naruto was very confused and turned to Shikamaru for answers.

Shikamaru shook his head, "We'll talk back at my place." Naruto nodded his head and they walked to Shikamaru's with his arm still around Naruto. It made Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable, not because it was Shikamaru, but because he didn't know what Shikamaru expected from him.

When they got there, Shikamaru's parents weren't there so they just headed up to his room Shikamaru collapsed onto the bed and stared at the ceiling while Naruto stood, feeling awkward. This was a moment of truth for Shikamaru of whether Naruto would continue to be his friend or not.

Sighing, Shikamaru sat up and looked at Naruto. "What do you want to know?"

Hesitating, Naruto answered slowly, "So…you guys aren't a 'gang'?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, Naruto, we just don't get along with Akatsuki."

"But you…beat up people?"

Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him onto the bed with him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. Naruto looked shocked and tried to squirm away, he could feel the hard muscles in Shikamaru's larger frame and it made him feel very intimidated.

Leaning over, Shikamaru spoke into his ear. "Yes, Naruto. But it's not like we're bullies, we fight the guys who hurt our friends. It just so happens that those guys happen to be gang members and we have no problems hurting them. We even enjoy it a little." The last part he whispered and purposefully brushed his lips against Naruto's ear.

Blushing, Naruto turned his head to try and escape the hot breath. Shikamaru laughed lowly and kissed Naruto's neck, making Naruto shiver in pleasure or tension even Naruto didn't know. It was like Naruto's body was hyper sensitive and every place Shikamaru touched was sending electric jolts into his body.

"Do you still want to be friends with us, Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned, leaning away from the soft skin of Naruto's neck to look Naruto in the eye.

"Yes…but just friends…" Naruto replied softly.

Shikamaru frowned and leaned back down to whisper into his ear again, "Are you sure, Na-ru-to?" He drew his name out teasingly and then pressed his lips against Naruto's again, wanting nothing more than to devour his lips. Naruto moaned and then turned his head sharply to the side.

"Please, Shika, just friends. I want to be your friend. I'm not ready for anything more." Naruto looked pleadingly up at Shikamaru and squirmed, trying to get free from the iron grasp Shikamaru had on his wrists.

"Shika?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Alright, Naru-chan, we can be 'just friends.'" Naruto looked relieved as Shikamaru withdrew his body from Naruto's.

"Now let's play some games." They slumped into the bean bags and were soon acting normal again. It was weird that they both thought of it as normal since they had only known each other for a few days, but that was what was how they viewed it.

Shikamaru walked Naruto home again, making sure he didn't do anything to make Naruto feel uncomfortable like holding his hand, putting his arm around his shoulder, grabbing that firm ass… Shikamaru mentally shook his head to dispel the thoughts.

At the door Naruto smiled and turned to say good night but was unable to due to the lips pressing against his own. He tried to pull away put Shikamaru grabbed the back of his head. The kiss was short and there was no tongue involved but it was intense all the same.

It seemed like an eternity when Shikamaru finally pulled away, "See you tomorrow." He said and then walked off down the walk, making sure to turn and wave at the stunned Naruto on the doorstep. Naruto didn't know what to think anymore, he wanted Shikamaru as a _friend,_ and it was making him nervous that Shikamaru was acting like this. He would have to talk to him at school tomorrow.

Ha-ha, if you reorganize the letters in "Pein's" you get "Penis." I feel like Sai.

You can vote more than once!

This is the vote so far:

A) I want to read just Shikamaru x Naruto: 21

B) One-sided Sasuke x Naruto: 5

C) One-sided Gaara x Naruto: 11

D) One-sided Other x Naruto: Itachi: 5

Shino: 1

So please review! The fifth chapter is the last chapter you can vote for the one sided pairing, or just ShikaNaru pairing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, I just moved and I haven't felt very inspired. Don't worry though, this story will be completed whether I feel inspired or not!

Chapter 5

The rest of the week went normally, Shikamaru managed to keep his hands off of Naruto and Naruto and his friends acted as though the incident at the arcade never happened. They hadn't run into any of the Akatsuki around town, but Shikamaru thought it would only be a matter of time.

Across town Pein was planning on a way to get rid if Shikamaru and his friends permanently. He had so many problems with them not because they were dangerous, but because they had the backing of the public and the police. It was harder to get rid of people like that.

If they could take down Shikamaru then the rest would follow. The problem had always been his apathy towards anything and anyone other than his friends. But then Naruto kid came and Pein was thinking that he could be Shikamaru's weakness. Pein would nab the brat and force Shikamaru to give up his vendetta against the Akatsuki.

With Shikamaru out of the way then the Akatsuki could finally fully control this city and Pein would rule Supreme. Now it was only a matter of finding where the brat lived and snatching him up. Perfect plan, he'll send Itachi's brother Sasuke to follow Naruto home to find out where he lives. Sasuke would do anything to gain Itachi's approval and a spot in Akatsuki.

On Saturday they all went out to the amusement park, Naruto hadn't wanted to go at first, mumbling something about not wanting to spend money, but Shikamaru said he would gladly spring for him so he went. They were joined by Chouji who spent most of his time eating the food, but was still good company and enjoyed laughing at them after they got off of particularly violent rides.

The day was fun and they had seen Sasuke of all people there which had set them on edge. Particularly Shikamaru who had seen the way Sasuke was intently staring at Naruto. Shikamaru was also wary of the attention with the possibility of a more intimate interest in Naruto than he would have liked. They only saw him once but Shikamaru was convinced that he was lurking somewhere, out of sight.

Shikamaru walked Naruto home after the long day, staying close to him. "Did you have fun, Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah…thanks…"

"Your welcome." He paused and studied Naruto in the fading light. "Whenever you want to talk…about your past or whatever, I'm here for you. I won't judge you."

Blinking, Naruto smiled brightly at Shikamaru, making his heart melt. "I'll keep that in mind, just…give me time. I need it. But thank you, for everything." The soft smile on Naruto's face was tranquil as he turned to Shikamaru on his doorstep. Standing on the tips of his toes he brushed his lips against Shikamaru's. Shikamaru felt his heart beat a millions times a second as those soft lips gently pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender frame and started to plunder Naruto's mouth insistently with his tongue. Naruto squirmed slightly and turned his head away and Shikamaru was left with only the warm memory of Naruto's hot mouth.

Naruto looked apologetically at him as Shikamaru tried to calm himself down to a more acceptable level. "Good night, Shikamaru."

"Good night, Naruto." Shikamaru murmured and forced himself to pull away from Naruto. Naruto stepped inside and waved to Shikamaru. Unknown to either of them another figure lurked in the darkness and had seen the entire exchange.

This is the vote so far:

A) I want to read just Shikamaru x Naruto: 33

B) One-sided Sasuke x Naruto: 12

C) One-sided Gaara x Naruto: 13

D) One-sided Other x Naruto: Itachi: 6

Shino: 1

Kiba: 1

You guys have probably noticed, but I have lost some of my interest in this story so I am kind of rushing it. I will probably rewrite this when I am finally done with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A much longer chapter, with some Shikamaru Naruto action! But no sex yet, just a warning to beware the yaoi!!

Chapter 6

"The dobe lives on Oaks and 3rd apartment 256." Said the smooth voice to the Akatsuki leader.

Pein chuckled darkly and played with one of his earrings casually. "Thank you, Sasuke. I am sure your brother will be proud of you." A dark figure in the corner nodded. "Itachi, Kisame, snatch the boy tomorrow night and send a nice note to Shikamaru telling him we have the boy."

"Yes, sir." Came the monotone response from both figures.

"Then do it."

Shikamaru wasn't known for putting effort into things, in fact he pointedly made an effort to make no effort. Naruto was definitely worth it, though. The tender kiss bestowed on him the night made him more motivated than anything else before. He wanted nothing more than to race over to Naruto's house and make Naruto want him as much as he wanted Naruto.

But he settled for calling Naruto as soon as he woke up so he didn't come off all stalker-like. He hadn't stooped to staking out Naruto's house and watching him sleep…Yet. For now he would settle for possibly waking him up on a weekend. It rang a few times and then the sweet voice answered it with a murmured, "What do ya want?"

"Hey, Naruto. Want to hang out?" Shikamaru drawled comfortably.

"Shika?" The voice sounded more awake now, but more confused. Shikamaru liked that Naruto gave him a nickname, even though he probably only said it because he was still sleepy.

"Yeah, so do you want to?"

There was a groan and a rustling sound from Naruto's end of the phone. "It's 8 in the morning, Shika! I thought you of all people would still be asleep like I want to be,"

"Only for you, Naruto."

That dragged a grudging chuckle out of Naruto. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well we could have hot wild sex-"

"What!?" Naruto cried out, Shikamaru could practically feel the flames come out of the phone.

"Or you could come over and play video games…"

"Well…"

"I'll make you ramen."

"Yes!! Alright, let me get ready, I'll be there soon."

Shikamaru grinned widely as he hung up the phone. Naruto, in his room again!! They could talk about where they stood with each other and then make out and then maybe let his hands wander a little up Naruto's shirt brushing over his nipples…Shikamaru felt himself grow hard as his imagination went wild. He groaned loudly and covered his eyes with an arm. He now either had to take a very cold shower or take care of the problem.

With a loud sigh he pushed himself up and headed to the shower. He'll just take care of the problem _in _the shower. He wanted to look good for Naruto anyways, which didn't involve him smelling like he just rolled out of bed. He stepped into the shower and tried to pretend that it was Naruto's hand that was grasping his erection and pumping it. He couldn't wait for Naruto to come here.

He actually cleaned his room a little and made his bed, even though he hoped he would be able to mess it up again, as unlikely as that is. When his mom yells up that Naruto is here, he tries to seem aloof as he tries to get downstairs as fast as he could. Naruto grinned at him confidently, but Shikamaru could see the hint of shyness there was to it.

"Hey, Shika!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said, trying to keep a wide grin off of his face.

The walked up the stairs to Shikamaru's room casually, but as soon as the door closed, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Naruto and nuzzled the side of his face before dipping down for a kiss. Naruto made a slight noise in the back of his throat and timidly pressed his lips against Shikamaru's. These feelings were new to him and he was afraid to go farther for what it might mean. He wasn't ready to trust somebody again after what had happened…

Shikamaru loved the kiss. The soft lips that were just begging to be nipped and sucked at, Shikamaru gently probed the tip of his tongue against Naruto's lips and pushed past them to swipe his tongue across Naruto's teeth, trying to encourage him to open his mouth. Naruto pulled his head away slightly when he felt this, but smiled at Shikamaru's clearly disappointed expression.

"We should talk, don't you think?"

Shikamaru nodded, but it didn't stop him from groaning inside of his own head. He reluctantly pulled away from Naruto and plopped into one of the bean bags. "So…was that my answer?"

"Answer to what?" Naruto said sweetly as he sat in the other bean bag, playing dumb.

"Can we be…a couple?"

"I don't recall you ever asking that question." Naruto said widening his eyes and trying hard not to smirk.

"It was implied…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"Is that what the whole kissing me thing meant?"

Snorting, Shikamaru nodded. "So…is that a yes?"

"Yes, it is." Shikamaru's eyes lit up and he leaned out of his bean bag to pull Naruto against him.

"Does that mean we can make out now?"

"I think you are smart enough to figure that one out." Naruto said then pressed his lips against Shikamaru's before pulling away again. "But let's play games first!"

They played for most of the day, their actions much more flirty and touchy as they got into the games. Naruto got his ramen that Shikamaru's mom happily made for Shikamaru's newest friend. Naruto may have missed the knowing looks his mom gave, but Shikamaru didn't and was thankful for her acceptance.

After they ate, Naruto plopped onto Shikamaru's bed and groaned while rubbing his full tummy. Shikamaru salivated at the sight and was quick to climb onto the bed and hovered over Naruto on his hands and knees. With a smirk he bent down and kissed Naruto, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and working at them until Naruto opened his mouth.

Naruto felt so relaxed with the soft kisses that Shikamaru gave him that were steadily getting more heated. Naruto finally opened his mouth to the plundering tongue and shivered at the intense feeling of their tongue's tangling and prodding each other. Shikamaru was slowly pressing more of his body down into Naruto's until finally there wasn't any space in between them and Naruto could feel Shikamaru's hard length pressing against him.

When Shikamaru parted his legs and rocked a knee against his own erection he gave a sharp intake and turned his head away from the consuming kiss. "Sh-shika!!" Naruto stuttered out. Shikamaru mumbled something back but was too entranced by the pleasurable feeling encompassing him at having Naruto's body beneath his and the grinding that made him want so much more.

Naruto didn't notice when Shikamaru unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and he own, but he didn't notice when a barely clothed erection pressed against the cleft of his ass, making him arch in hiss. He was so turned on it hurt, but now he was also much more aware of the position they were in and Shikamaru's desires.

"Shika…" Naruto trailed off as Shikamaru grinded harder pressing against the clothed entrance forcefully. "You got to stop Shika…"

Shikamaru didn't want to stop. He wanted to rip Naruto's clothes off and have his way with him. But if he did that he ruined whatever other chance he might have with Naruto unless he kept him chained in the basement. Which might be fun for a kink, but he didn't want to do that to Naruto. He wanted Naruto willing, and so he pulled away, wincing as his erection throbbed.

"Sorry…" he mutters, leaning back down to press a soft kiss of reassurance to Naruto's lips. Naruto sighed and nuzzled Shikamaru before reaching down to right his pants.

Once the both of them had cooled off they continued to play video games, although a lot mellower that before. When it was time for Naruto to go home Shikamaru walked him and made sure to get a good night kiss and grabbed his ass. Naruto squeaked and pulled away, but was somewhat turned on by the forceful manner in which Shikamaru handled him. He was sad to see him go, and was reluctant to go back to his empty house when he felt so cared for with Shikamaru.

As he entered the house he felt something move behind him, but was to slow to react when the chloroform covered his mouth and rendered him unconscious. The figure in the house made a quick call in an emotionless voice and soon he carried the blond boy outside of the house to the car waiting, inconspicuous in the darkness of the night.

Last chapter to vote for one sided pairings or keeping it as it is!! This is the vote so far:

A) I want to read just Shikamaru x Naruto: 36

B) One-sided Sasuke x Naruto: 14

C) One-sided Gaara x Naruto: 14

D) One-sided Other x Naruto: Itachi: 6

Shino: 1

Kiba: 1

If you love it, please review! Nothing is more discouraging than a lack of reviews, so please, feed the author!!


	7. Chapter 7

And the final vote…drum roll please… Shikamaru and Naruto only

And the final vote…drum roll please… Shikamaru and Naruto only!! There is a vote for the lemon on the bottom of the page.

Chapter 7

Naruto woke up to darkness. His body felt stiff like it was turned at awkward angles, he tried to move into a more comfortable position but it felt like there was something heavy draped on his wrists and ankles that was inhibiting his movement. He tried to move his head and the pressure on his eyes followed him. Now that the confusion of sleep had left him he was starting to get suspicious.

He tried to think of the last thing he remembered and kept coming back to Shika on the doorstep saying good bye…then he had entered his house and everything was blank. That was strange, had he fainted or something? That didn't explain why he couldn't move though…a low chuckling noise reached his ears and he froze.

"Are you awake, Naruto-Chan?" Said the teasing voice. Something was definitely wrong here. "I think you are, un." A cold hand touched Naruto's face and Naruto flinched. Then it moved up to his eyes and Naruto felt the pressure that was on his eyes leave and he blinked at the sudden light. A figure was towering over him with bright blond hair and a cruel smirk.

"Where am I?" Naruto said in a croaky voice, he refused to be scared. A situation like this was nothing to be scared of. He told himself that he'd had worse.

"Don't worry Naruto-Chan; the Akatsuki will take good care of you…"

The Akatsuki. The name sent shivers down his spine. The Akatsuki had him and that couldn't be good. But he would get out of it. He would. Deidara leered at him and he started to get angry at the situation. He didn't like being tied and his movements inhibited. How did he get into these situations?

Across town Shikamaru was staring down at the note in his hand. The Akatsuki had Naruto. His Naruto. They had his Naruto. Fucking Akatsuki!! His friends were staring at him somberly. Shikamaru knew that one day they would have to face down the Akatsuki, but they had dragged in an innocent bystander. Now he was stuck with what he should do. The only option was to go to the Akatsuki's base and get Naruto back.

"Well?" He said simply to his friends. They knew what he meant without having to say all of it.

"We're with you man. We know how you feel about the kid and we like him too. He shouldn't suffer for this." Kiba said assertively as the other nodded.

"Alright, bring your weapons of choice and we'll meet back here." They nodded and dispersed. When they had all left Shikamaru sank to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He had to fight not to cry. They had Naruto. The person he considered to most precious. But now was not the time for crying. They had to get Naruto back, and they would even if he had to kill every single Akatsuki to do it.

They gathered back at Shikamaru's house with their weapons discretely hidden. They were ready for a fight. There were none of the usual shit eating grins on Lee and Kiba's face and Neji and Shino were unusually tense.

"Let's go." Said Shikamaru calmly. They nodded and headed off, making sure to take the back streets towards the base, knowing that the Akatsuki will probably have upped their security. As they drew closer they noticed something odd, though. Smoke was coming out of the Akatsuki base. They froze and stared. The Akatsuki base was on fire and Naruto was possibly still in there. They heard sirens in the distance signaling fire trucks and possibly cops.

With a quick look at each other they made a decision. Ditching their weapons quickly in a trash bin they ran to the base. They went around the side just as the door flew open. They stared as a somber Naruto calmly walked out with some smudges of ash on his face but otherwise unhurt.

He looked startled when he saw them, but then grinned widely and ran to them, throwing himself at Shikamaru and wrapping his arms around him. "Shika!" Shikamaru was in shock, what the hell happened?

"Na-Naruto? You're okay?"

"Yeah!" Naruto chirped, "But we should probably get out of here before the authorities come.

He started to move away but was caught by Shikamaru's hand. "Naruto, are you going to explain?"

Naruto looked slightly frustrated, "Yeah, yeah. I'll tell you at my house. But for now, let's get out of here!"

Shikamaru nodded and they ran off just in time before the fire truck raced up. They decided to retrieve their weapons later when there wasn't so much attention around the base. They managed to get to Naruto's house quickly and sighed in relief when they finally made it inside. The friends blinked and stared around the inside curiously, it was the first time they had been in there.

It was orange. Everything was orange except for the wood furniture which was cherry wood. EVERYTHING!! The walls, the decorations, the furniture, the fridge! Wait, what? The fridge was orange. That had to be custom made. They stared at it all in disbelief and then turned to Naruto who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, it's kind of lonely living alone so I chose a color that was bright so the house didn't feel so empty." They nodded sympathetically and settled themselves down on the bright orange couch.

"Come on Naruto, spill."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said innocently.

"Come on Naruto, cut the crap! How did you escape, what happened to the base!?" Kiba said, a little exuberantly.

"Ah…ha ha, funny story, about that… Well…" He paused and tried to collect his thoughts. "I used to live in Tokyo, have you ever heard about the gang called the Demons?" They nodded. "Well my father was the leader of the Demons. Minato Namikaze." Their jaws dropped.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze." Neji said.

"Yes."

"THE Minato Namikaze!?"

"Yes!"

They continued to stare.

"Anyways, before he was killed in that police raid he taught me how to fight, how to take care of myself. So when I figured out that the Akatsuki had me I knocked out the guy they had watching me and cut the ropes holding me with the knife he had on them."

They continued to stare.

"I couldn't just sneak out undetected so I started a fire in one of the rooms and waited until they were distracted by it to take them down one by one and then escaped." He said it so matter-of-factly, but it couldn't have been easy.

They continued to stare.

"Um, guys? You okay?" Naruto hoped they weren't broken. "You won't hold this against me, right, I mean, I never participated in the gang, dad saw to that, he just taught me how to protect myself."

Shikamaru finally shook himself out of his stupor. "Of course not Naruto, it's just a lot to take in." He smiled at Naruto and pulled him onto his lap before planting a firm yet close-mouthed kiss onto his lips.

Kiba groaned and Lee declared that it was a beautiful display of youth. Neji and Shino smirked. "Let's get something to eat!" Kiba declared.

"You guys can go." Naruto said, "I'm still recovering from the chloroform. I kind of want to rest." They nodded and got up to leave.

"You coming Shika?" They asked as Shikamaru remained sitting.

"I'm going to watch Naruto, we don't know if any of the Akatsuki escaped. They nodded and left, confident in Shikamaru's ability to protect Naruto and wanting to give them some alone time.

As soon as they were out of the door, Shikamaru kissed Naruto again this time much more passionately. He clutched Naruto to him and pressed his hips up into Naruto's own that was straddling him. "Naruto…" He mumbled and explored Naruto's moist mouth.

He thrust his groin up to get more friction and Naruto pulled away. "Shika…" Naruto started but was cut off by Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru made sure Naruto was secured against him before he lifted him up and carried him to Naruto's bed room. Naruto squeaked in surprised, but knew enough to not struggle and risk getting dropped.

Shikamaru opened a door he assumed was Naruto's bedroom and dropped Naruto on his orange bed. Naruto squirmed as Shikamaru fell on him with fervor, kissing and nipping his neck while moving his hands over Naruto's body.

"Wait…Shika!" Naruto exclaimed nervously.

Shikamaru grunted and bit harder on the side of his neck.

"Shika, please! Let's not do this when I am still a little off centered from the chloroform."

Shikamaru paused in his ministration and looked down at Naruto. "I just want to…know you are alive." He said softly before bending down for a quick kiss.

"Just…not too far, not yet…"

Shikamaru nodded and moved his hand up Naruto's shirt, feeling the soft skin and firm muscle. Naruto gasped at the feeling and felt himself harden underneath the ministrations. It felt so good, but at the same time it was making him feel even dizzier than before. Shikamaru lifted the shirt all the way up and latched his mouth onto Naruto's nipple, biting it gently and laving it with his tongue. Naruto's hips jerked in response.

"Too much!" Naruto cried and tried to push Shikamaru's hands away from his torso. Shikamaru moved his mouth away from Naruto's nipple but kept his hands on Naruto's sides and sucked on Naruto's neck instead. As Naruto continued to try and push Naruto's hands away Shikamaru pulled his mouth away.

"Sorry…" he muttered and rolled off Naruto, but pulled him so his back was against Shikamaru's chest. He kissed him softly on his cheek and cuddled closer. Naruto sighed in contentment and allowed himself to relax as Shikamaru kept watch over him.

Lemon voting!!

Yes, I want to read an explicit lemon!!

I want to read a lemon, but not too explicit.

No lemon, just shounen-ai.

If I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I am going to have Pein rape Naruto!! I spend a lot of time writing for the reader's pleasure and I want to know I am appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

And the final voting is…an explicit lemon!! So warnings for those who are underage, don't read!!

Chapter 8

Naruto woke up to strong warmth wrapped around him and a firm body behind him. He tensed momentarily, but when his sleep addled mind straightened out he recognized the body as Shikamaru's. Shikamaru saw he was awake and tightened his arm around Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto." Shikamaru breathed in his ear.

"Morning…" Naruto said groggily and rewarded Shikamaru with a bright smile.

Shikamaru nuzzled into the hair that seemed to resonate warmth and happiness. What started out as a good morning cuddle rapidly turned hotter as Shikamaru turned his nuzzling into a soft kiss onto the neck and then a gentle suck which quickly turned into nibbles and bites that made Naruto arch his back and gasp, "Shika!" It came out as a gasp and a slight squeak.

Smirking into Naruto's neck, he moved his hand to Naruto's hip and dragged it back up his body, pulling the shirt up with it. Naruto felt oddly hot and very turned on by this simple action.

"Do you want me, Naru-Chan?" Drawled Shikamaru, feeling the muscles quivered underneath his palm.

"Yes, please Shika…"

"What do you want?" Shikamaru bit Naruto's neck with more pressure than he had before and he relished the shudder that it wrought from his uke.

"I want…" He didn't manage to get more out because Shikamaru had tweaked one of his nipples and it left him breathless and without any cognitive abilities.

Shikamaru took the opportunity to roll Naruto onto his back and attack the same nipple with his mouth. Naruto squirmed underneath the suction and thrust his hips up, looking for friction.

"Tell me, Naruto."

"Wha' Shika?" Naruto managed to get out.

"You need to tell me what you want if you want me to do it."

"I want-" A sharp gasp as Shikamaru licked the skin directly above his pants line, "I want you to to-AH! Touch me…" Naruto managed to stutter out.

Shikamaru finally gave in to the discomposed boy and pulled down his pants, and was met with his boxers that were already slightly damp with pre-come. He dragged his hands back up Naruto's chest and tugged Naruto's shirt over his head, and then his own. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Shika's body. The olive skin covered a hard expanse of muscles that was interrupted in some parts by scars. Naruto stared and lifted his hands curiously to trace them.

Shikamaru shuddered as Naruto accidentally brushed one of his nipples. With a growl he pressed their naked torsos together and crushed his mouth on Naruto's. He forced himself to pull away slightly to whisper into Naruto's ear, "Please, don't make me stop Naruto. Let me continue…"

Naruto nodded hesitatingly and that was all the encouragement Shikamaru needed to yank off the rest of their clothes and kiss Naruto so harshly that it made both of their mouths hurt. Naruto looked a little nervous as he took in Shikamaru's large size, but the look of utter adoration in Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru moved his mouth down to Naruto's neck and made Naruto arch as he delved his tongue into the hollow of his throat. He trailed down slowly and then nuzzled his cock softly before licking the head. Naruto gasped at the wet pressure and fought not to buck as it moved down to engulf him completely.

Unfortunately for Naruto he pulled away abruptly and looked down at him with a pleased smirk. "Do you have any lotion or anything for lubrication?" He said huskily, loved the way Naruto shivered and looked up at him pleadingly.

"There's some lotion in the bathroom." Shikamaru gave him a lingering kiss and then padded to the bathroom as Naruto stared after him. He loved the way his muscles bunched and relaxed as he walked.

Shikamaru found the lotion and came back, trying not to run. There was Naruto on the bed, running his own hand over his erection and the other was lightly running over his stomach. Shikamaru moaned at the sight and moved over to the bed and pushed Naruto's legs apart, loving the way the tight puckered entrance was exposed to him.

"You weren't going to come without me, were you?" Naruto shook his head and felt anticipation tighten his stomach and nerves as Shikamaru popped the lid to the lotion open.

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru caught the scent of the lotion. "Strawberry, Naruto?"

"Shuddap…" he muttered and then tensed as a finger circled his entrance.

"Relax, Naruto…" His voice sounded strained as he forced himself to not force the entrance open in his eagerness.

Naruto tried not to think about what was going to happen while Shikamaru distracted him by sucking on his erection. The finger pushed in and Naruto inhaled sharply. It was such a raw, uncomfortable feeling and Naruto was having serious doubts about whether he wanted to go through with it. But then Shikamaru hummed and he forgot about his second thoughts as his body was washed with pleasure.

The second finger wormed its way into him and he made whimpering noise and moved his hips away. Shikamaru growled around his erection and Naruto's hips gave an involuntary buck. It was starting to hurt less now as the fingers scissor and gently loosened him and searched for that bundle that would remove all of Naruto's doubts.

He pressed against it and Naruto gave a garbled yell. "ngg, Shika, please, I need to come!"

"Not yet, Naruto." Naruto whimpered and pressed down against the fingers, Shikamaru smirked and added the third and final finger.

"Shika!" The ache was back, but now it just made Naruto harder and desires it more. The pain was more erotic when mixed with pleasure. Shikamaru pulled his fingers out and Naruto cringed at the wet sound it made and the sudden emptiness that made his entrance clench and unclench frantically.

Shikamaru smeared lotion over his throbbing erection and lined it up with Naruto's entrance. He started to press in but Naruto tensed and moved away slightly. Shikamaru pulled back and eyed Naruto before he tried again and Naruto moved away again. He pulled away once more and looked down sternly at Naruto who looked up at him with glistening eyes and a trembling mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm just scared…"

Shikamaru smiled down at him and pressed a kiss softly to his lips before grabbing his hips and pushing pack the tight ring before Naruto could move away. Naruto eyes snapped open and he made a keening noise. Shikamaru kept kissing him and pressed steadily inwards, trying to calm Naruto down but refusing to back down from the tight wet heat.

Naruto felt like he was being split open by Shikamaru. It ached so much and it was all he could do to not punch Shikamaru as his hips were held down and he was thrust into. Shikamaru clenched his hands tighter against those hips as he felt Naruto tense again creating such a wonderful feeling. Only the knowledge that Naruto was in pain put a slight damper on the mood.

Naruto was uncertain when Shikamaru had finally stopped moving inside of him, the pain never seemed to end, Shikamaru gently kissing his cheeks and licking away his tears seemed too far away. But then Shika wrapped a hand around his flagging erection and pumped it. Despite the pain he was pressing up to gain more of the pleasure.

Shikamaru pulled out slowly leaving Naruto with a strange empty feeling before he pressed in again and Naruto let out a gasp. It hurt less now and the ache was back to being slightly erotic again as Shikamaru pumped him and brushed against that wonderful spot inside of him. Naruto arched and shouted Shikamaru's name.

Shikamaru grinned and sped up his actions with his hand and with his hips. Nothing could beat the feeling of being inside Naruto and watching him as he thrashed his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly. Shikamaru wanted to see those pretty blue eyes closed, he frowned slightly and jabbed his hips hard and fast, making Naruto's eyes snap open and drawing a whimper out of him.

Smiling softly, Shikamaru thrust again and again, building up speed as the pleasure intensified. It was too much for Naruto who came hard as Shikamaru gave a particularly vicious jab to that spot inside of him and the hand coaxed it out of him. Shikamaru had a hard time holding back his own orgasm when he felt Naruto tighten almost painfully around him.

He came with a grunt and bit down harshly on the meat between his neck and shoulder. It made Naruto shudder and twitch with the mixture of pleasure and pain. Now that he was coming down from his orgasm induced high, Naruto was very aware of all the aches and pains that encompassed his being. Shikamaru seemed to sense this change because he looked down at him with a soft smile full of concern. He slowly pulled out and Naruto moaned at the discomfort of it.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his uke and nuzzled into him, curling his body around the smaller form. "I love you, Naruto." He whispered softly into his ears.

Naruto stiffened at first, but then relaxed and returned the soft smile. "I think I do, too, Shika."

Shikamaru chuckled. That was better than nothing, in fact, it was fucking fantastic. Nothing could be better than this feeling. He wished it would last forever, but unfortunately, fate had a different plan.

The police were confused. They had pulled the Akatsuki members out of the building before it had completely burned down; they were a little disoriented from the smoke and an apparent single blow to the back of the head. This wasn't what had them confused, though. They had only managed to hold a few of the gang members in the jail, but most had been able to go free right away.

That wasn't what had them confused, though. Somebody managed to not only kill the Akatsuki members that were in jail still, but all of the other members as well. All in one night. They were brutal slayings, too. They were hacked to pieces in what forensics identified as machete-like cut patterns.

The only clue they had was that the killer was ambidextrous because he had used both hands to slash up the victims, and a fox painted on the wall using the victim's blood. Little did the small city cops know was that this was a familiar pattern by a notorious serial killer that the FBI had dubbed 'Kyuubi.'

The end.

Yes, I did leave this ending opened on purpose. Keep an eye out for the sequel!! Tell me if you want one!!


End file.
